


4 AM

by nospacescannotbeginorendwithunserscore



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, One Shot, friends? with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nospacescannotbeginorendwithunserscore/pseuds/nospacescannotbeginorendwithunserscore
Summary: Wonwoo wakes up and he just can't fall back asleep.





	

Wonwoo laid back, staring at the ceiling, his hands relaxed over the bare skin of his stomach. The room was quiet, the sound of the air conditioner and breathing the only thing keeping him on earth. He stared for long enough that the ceiling started to blur, moving as though it was breathing, but he was pretty sure it was just his lack of sleep, not a lack of sanity. He shook his head, trying to remove himself from his self made trance, and favored rolling over. He stared at the body next to him. Feeling the soft, warm hit of air on his shoulder, as he set his focus on it. It was comfortable, a new stability of warmth. 

 

He had sat in the dark long enough that his eyes were able to make out his features, he mentally complemented Mingyu’s face. Taking in the subtle curves of his cheekbone, and the length of his eyelashes that fanned across his cheeks. He exhaled, not noticing the breath he had been holding. He rolled away from him, sitting up. He needed to stop letting Mingyu sneak in this late at night, especially on weeknights. At this rate it was gonna ruin his sleep schedule even more than school had already. 

 

Pushing himself off his bed, he ran a hand through his hair, down his face, and searched for his carton of cigarettes he kept hidden in his sock drawer, before pulling himself up to the window, trying to creak it open as quietly as possible. After cautiously looking back and forth between the presence in his bed and the window, he creeped out the window, onto the roof of the garage. Sitting criss-cross he dragged his thumb on the lighter and lit a cigarette and pulled it to his lips. He stared down at the neighborhood, it was quiet, even more quiet than his room. He hadn’t checked the clocked but he knew it was an obscene time to be awake. The sky was a dark velvety shade of purple that consumed everything but the few stars that could easily be satellites, and the half moon above him. 

 

He always liked this time of the day. It was the very definition of calm. He loved how impossible it was to tell that time was passing, and that no cars passed on the road. It made the world feel utterly empty, but not in a lonely way. Wonwoo appreciated silence more than the average person. He felt that so much was always happening, especially with his highschool years, that it was good to just step back and take in some silence every once in awhile. 

 

Wonwoo hated himself for his bullshit, poetic way of looking at life. 

 

He pulled the cigarette back up to his lips. It was a bad habit, but Wonwoo had control over it… mostly anyways. He only smoked when he needed to clear his thoughts, and it just so happened that more recently he’s needed to clear his head more often. But he didn’t smoke enough that the smell etched onto his clothes, so his parents hadn’t caught on yet, or if they had they didn’t mention it. Mingyu would always complain when he would smoke around him, not that it happened often. He would always say if you need to clear your head smoke some weed, not that shit. And sometimes Wonwoo would listen to him, but not all the time. 

 

He felt a breeze start to rustle some leaves, it was subtle but it was there. He scratched at his stomach, suddenly realizing how bare he was, wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants that might’ve been the ones Mingyu had worn when sneaking in. He was tempted to crawl back in and grab a sweatshirt, but felt too lazy and noticed his life span of his cigarette growing dim so he favored waiting it out. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his back, trying to sit up straighter his back still sore from his attempt at sleep. 

 

Suddenly he heard the window behind him creak open, he threw his head back, staring back at the boy that had been sleeping when he had left. “Can I join you?” Wonwoo moved his head upright, nodding. 

 

“Can you grab my hoodie, it’s on the back of my chair.” Mingyu left his view, back into the lightless room they both came from, before reappearing with a maroon hoodie thrown over his shoulder. Mingyu ungracefully shimmied onto the roof top, scooting so that his and Wonwoo’s thighs were touching. Wonwoo wouldn’t have thought much of it had it not been for Mingyu constantly peeking over the edge to the pavement below with a worried expression. Wonwoo leaned back, making sure to spread his arms so that Mingyu felt a little bit more secure after pulling the hoodie on.

 

After making themselves comfortable, Wonwoo noticed Mingyu’s disgusted expression. Rolling his eye’s Wonwoo took the cigarette and rubbed it into the roof tiles, dulling it out. Mumbling a sorry under his breath. “You really should stop.” He shrugged a response. 

 

“It’s my roof, I should be allowed to smoke on it.” Wonwoo retorted.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t want my dick in a smoker's mouth.”

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the blunt statement. “Didn’t stop you two hours ago.” Wonwoo smirked at his own response, taking a little too much pride in his wit, despite it not being obvious in his facial expression. Wonwoo moved to sit with his legs crossed, using it to hold us his arm which propped up his face. 

 

Mingyu laid back, the slight incline making it uncomfortable and immediately regrettable. “I don’t like kissing when you taste like smoke.” Mingyu stuck his tongue out. “It’s gross.” This was one complaint Mingyu had been pestering Wonwoo about now that he’d been smoking more. It was understandable, he didn’t quite enjoy the taste of cigarettes and he could understand the distaste of it to a non-smoker, but it wasn’t that bad, especially when mixed with a tongue down your throat. 

 

“Then find someone else to kiss.” Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he meant it sarcastically are not, his tone was awkward and unassuming. “I’m sure there's another kid in another class that can fill my space, and he probably won’t smoke.” Mingyu made a face, his expression becoming stern. If Wonwoo had meant it sarcastically he didn’t take it that way. Wonwoo was mentally debating to chuckle out a ‘just kidding’ or see if this could become a moment to confront Mingyu about his insecurities on their current situation. 

 

He didn’t speak up. “What do you mean?” Mingyu seemed careful with his word choice, he was trying to make sure his didn’t misunderstand. 

 

Wonwoo lifted his shoulders, “I'm just saying that I'm sure you can find someone else that fills all your needs that I do, but doesn’t smoke.” He immediately regretted it, it sounded too passive. He didn’t look at Mingyu but he could feel the awkwardness his sentence left between them. Wonwoo played with a string on the cuff on the sweat pant. They were definitely Mingyu’s. “Mingyu.” Wonwoo spoke up. “I think we need to talk about boundaries.” He lifted a hand to his glasses, they sat on the edge of his nose, but soon batted at his eyelashes with how close they came to his eye. “Like, you, coming here, at 1am expecting me to put out, and I don’t mind…  
but I do.” He played with the string, feeling that if he was talking to that string it’d be easier than staring at Mingyu’s dark eyes. “I’m not your boyfriend, or even a friend, I don’t know what I am. I’m fine messing around and all that shit, like you keep you image at school and still secretly fuck the only gay kid you know, but. But with boundaries.”

 

“Oh.” Mingyu muttered. Wonwoo still hadn’t looked at him. “I’m sorry…” His voice was quiet. They were quiet. Wonwoo mumbling a, ‘it’s alright’ between the heavyweights of silence between them. Mingyu felt bad, pulling a hand through his hair. “Are we really not even friends?” Wonwoo licked his lips, looking to Mingyu.

 

“What’s my favorite band?” He asked. Mingyu didn’t know. “The Animals. I have a bunch of t-shirts with them on ‘em.” Mingyu never really thought about what Wonwoo was wearing so much as getting it off him. “And I’ve played you a couple of there songs before…” His voice was low against the silence, his voice was usually deep but the space they were in made it seem endless. “What’s my favorite color?”

 

“Purple?” 

 

“Blue.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

Wonwoo looked to Mingyu. “I’d love to be your friend. But I don’t want to be the person you ignore at school and only talk to when it’s the two of us. If you aren’t willing to give me that, then what's the point of calling it friendship.” Wonwoo closed his eyes, pulling his hoodie over his head. “You don’t have to tell me your answer, actually I’d prefer if you didn’t. I don’t like false hope.” Wonwoo let out a shaky breath, he had been holding in these thoughts for a while. 

 

Mingyu moved, crawling over so he sat in front of Wonwoo instead of next to him. He stared at Wonwoo who avoided his eye contact. “I do like spending time with you.” Mingyu tried to lift his head with his tan palm. “We may not talk that much when we meet up, but when we do, I enjoy it, a lot.” He rested his other hand on Wonwoo’s knee. “I’d like to get to talk to you more, and learn more about you. And maybe,” he raised an eyebrow, “become friends.” Wonwoo, had his head hanging low, avoiding eye contact.

 

“We’ll see.” Wonwoo muttered. Wonwoo would try to put his faith the Mingyu would keep to his word. But despite so, he couldn't bring himself to blame Mingyu for how he treats him at school. Mingyu wasn't a bad guy, but that being said, it didn't necessarily make him a good guy. He was a bystander, but just his actions of standing there and doing nothing greatly influenced Wonwoo more than the average person. 

 

So Wonwoo sighed, and tried to reach for his cigarette carton, but before he could a hand grabbed the box. Inspecting the label Mingyu pulled one out and planted it between his lips, his hands positioned in an expecting way that meant Wonwoo should light it. But when he didn't, Mingyu just stared. “If you can smoke, I want to at least try it.” He tried to reach for the lighter, but Wonwoo didn’t let him. 

 

Wonwoo shook his head. Mingyu gave him a face that showed the double standard Wonwoo was holding for himself versus Mingyu. “My parents window is right over there, and you'll definitely have a coughing fit. We don't need them peeking out there window at this time of night to see their son on the roof with another boy, whose half naked, smoking cigarettes.” Mingyu frowned, popping the cigarette back into the box. 

 

He mumbled out a, “Fine.” But still held onto the box. “But you don't get to smoke until I've smoked my first cigarette.” Wonwoo knew his words meant nothing, he could easily get another box. But instead of voicing his thoughts, he shrugged. 

 

“Okay.” Mingyu smiled contently over Wonwoo’s easy compliance. 

 

They sat out for a moment more, but soon Mingyu started crawling back to the window. Submerging back into the shadowed darkness that was his room. Wonwoo took this as time to go back to bed, but when he looked in his room he noticed him pulling on his t-shirt, a wrinkled grey v-neck. He was searching the ground, pulling through various clothes that belonged to Wonwoo but was difficult to tell. 

 

Wonwoo, tugged at the side of the sweats he wore, drawing Mingyu’s attention. “You looking for these?” Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo tugged the pants off, aware of his commando, he quickly grabbed some yellow striped boxers and tugged them on. He passed them to Mingyu. “Sorry.” Mingyu mumbled an acceptance. Wonwoo wanted to mumble that it was fine for him to stay, but he and Mingyu both knew that if either of their parents woke with a kid missing or a kid gained in their child's bedroom, there would be hell to pay. 

 

“I should probably get going.” Wonwoo finally got to peak at the clock on his bedside table. It read 4:12, Wonwoo would be waking up in about two and a half hours from now, that is if he was able to fall asleep, he currently felt absolutely awake. He knew Mingyu would have to be at school even earlier for football practice. 

 

“Hey, good luck on the game this week.” He tried to fill the silence of the room. 

 

Mingyu smirked, tugging on the sweatpants. “You gonna come?” Wonwoo’s lips went into a thin line, mentally debating. Mingyu met his eyes, and Wonwoo shrugged. Mingyu nodded, understandingly. But the air felt thick, the second time that day. “You should.”

 

“It’s just football games take so long, and I don’t really know anyone. I went to a game freshman year, I hardly lasted 20 minutes before I left.” 

 

Mingyu stood up to his full height, “No, it’s fine. It’s fine.” Wonwoo avoided his gaze. Mingyu lifted a hand, cupping Wonwoo’s face with his large palms. He made it so Wonwoo was forced to look at him, he gave him a small smile. “So I’ll be going.” He patted at the younger boys cheeks softly. He shoved his feet into his sneakers. He shifted his weight, trying to make the shoes comfortable on his feet. “And Wonwoo,” Wonwoo moved so he was seated on the edge of the bed, he stared up to Mingyu who had one foot out the window. “I’ll talk to you at school. I’ll make sure of it.” 

 

And Wonwoo couldn’t help but nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this will be a series, but who knows maybe I'll make another chapter or so :)


End file.
